aventurero amor
by Miky Asakura
Summary: Me sentía solo, no lo podía evitar, todo en mi era oscuridad, pero una joven fue la luz que me salvo de la muerte  eterna-pasen y leaan LEMOOON
1. Prologo

**Marshall POV**

No sabía si sentirme en la gloria o caerme en la más profunda miseria, aun recuerdo ese momento, si… va a quedar tallado en mi memoria con fuego:

_*flash Back*_

_-Marshaaall!- se podían oír los gritos de una muchacha fuera de la entrada a mi cueva al que llamaba hogar_

_-mmm…q hora eshh- dije con mucha pereza ya q había dormido todo el día y no tenía muchas energías que digamos-mierda es tarde!- y de un momento me levante de mi cama, flote hasta mi baño y me lavé los colmillos, me puse mi camisa a cuadros favorita junto con unos jeans algo gastados y un par de tenis rojos; Salí flotando lo más rápido que pude pues sí, soy un vampiro y mi nombre es Marshall Lee, tengo 16000 años pero aun me siento joven y estoy divagando cuando debería llegar rápido a la entrada_

_-lo siento me quede dormido_

_-no importa-dio la muchacha que me buscaba- la próxima acuéstate temprano o tarde no lo sé eres un vampiro y duermes de día jejeje-_

_-bien, entonces, vamos?- le dije de manera seductora, pues si ella me tiene loco, estúpido, tarado, volado y todo eso porque estoy enamorado; de ella, Fiona la humana, todo el día pienso en ella, es tan linda._

_-c-claro- dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, me encanta ponerla así._

_La tome de la mano y fuimos flotando, hoy llevaba un vestido rosa (eso es nuevo, MIERDA! PARA SANGRADO NASAL) y te soltaste tu rubio cabello, en serio se veía hermosa (tendré que comprar algodón para la nariz). Nos dirigíamos a la fiesta del dulce príncipe Gumball, estaba tan emocionada por la noticia tan importante que tenía que dar ese princicucho que la tenia loca, hasta te dijo que serias la invitada principal! Como quieres que me tome eso? Ahhh? Bueno cambiando de tema, yo también tenía una noticia para ti, solo que hay que esperar a medianoche._

_-Atención mi dulce reino- escuche hablar la príncipe, ni siquiera note cuando llegamos_

_-tengo un anuncio muy importante que dar, Fiona acércate por favor-_

_-Marshall bájame!- me dijiste muy emocionada y yo con mucha delicadeza te deje junto a él, no sabes cuánto lo odio_

_-Atención, todos escúchenme- dijo eso y te tomó la mano, tu solo te sonrojaste a más no poder, realmente lo odio- Hoy, yo el Príncipe Gumball tengo un anuncio muy importante que dar, Fiona la humana- lo dijo y estabas tan pero tan emocionada, me habías dicho que el príncipe te propondría matrimonio y necesitabas ayuda, claro que no te ayude pero eso no te importo- Aceptarías- aquí viene- ser- mi vida se va por el desagüe-mi madrina de bodas?-pero que desdicha, un momento, ¡¿Qué!_

_-¡!-si no fuese vampiro no hubiese escuchado el grito que lanzaste por la propuesta del príncipe-Q-q-que y-yo sea t-tu madrina de b-bodas?-dijiste en total confusión _

_-Si! Conocí a una dulce princesa y nos casaremos en un mes y te tengo tanta confianza como para dejarte esta gran labor como mi mejor amiga- dios tus ojos contenían con muchísima fuerza tus lágrimas, me sentía morir verte de esa manera_

_-C-claro Gumball, con gusto seré tu madrina de bodas. Haré la mejor boda del mundo como si fuera para mí- dicho esto la fiesta continuo sin inconvenientes…_

_*fin flash Back*_

La fiesta continuaba en el salón principal, pero tú estabas en el balcón sola, en la mismísima tiniebla, estabas triste y derrotada, puedo decirlo con claridad porque tú me hiciste sentir igual pero eso no importa ya, no podía verte así destrozaba cada parte de mi muerto y oscuro corazón, y así tuve el valor de hacer lo que nunca hubiese hecho en esta inmortal vida, te abrase por la espalda, diste un pequeño suspiro por el susto que te di tu sin voltearte susurraste

-Gumball? Eres tú?- por qué piensas en ese idiota que te lastimo no ves acaso que estoy casi implorándote a tus pies algo de cariño y amor?

-Por que…? POR QUE SIGUES PENSANDO QUE EL VENDRA POR TI?- no notaba que ella ya estaba viéndome a la cara, y tampoco me di cuenta que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al saber que nunca me esperaras- POR QUE SIGUES ESPERANDOLO FIONA? ACASO NO VES QUE HAY MAS PERSONAS QUE PUEDEN AMARTE? ACASO…ACASO NO VES QUE TE AMO CON TODA EL ALMA?-estaba furioso y herido no sabía lo que decía pero tú me miraste bastante sorprendida y en ese momento solo sentí como se oprimía mi corazón.

-Marshall… yo…- no te dejé terminar por que salí volando de allí lo más rápido que podía juro por dios que sentía como mis lagrimas fluían libremente por mis ojos, algo que es poco habitual en los vampiros.

Llegue a casa, me quité la camisa y los zapatos, fui al refrigerador y tome un zumo de tomates y me fui a acostar, estaba abatido verdaderamente en miles de años me sentía….me sentía… muerto….


	2. sentimientos encontrados

**Fionna POV**

Ya pasaron 3 días… 3 tristes y largos días… se que debería afrontarlo pero aún no puedo, ahh, disculpen mi nombre es Fionna la humana, tengo 16 años y se que tendría que contarles sobre las grandes aventuras que tengo pero hace varios años que no hago nada interesante y la razón es que Cake (mi gata mágica) se casó hace 2 años y medio, ahora vive junto a su esposo e hijos en la casa del árbol, en cambio yo vivo junto la cueva de Marshall Lee el vampiro, construí mi casa junto a su cueva, es más cómodo que vivir entre cientos de niños jejeje.

Llevo 3 días encerrada en casa, no quiero salir estoy deprimida a más no poder, ¿la razón?, es que el gran amor de mi vida se casará dentro de un mes, y si hablo del Príncipe Gumball… pensé que me propondría matrimonio pero no fue así, me propuso ser su madrina de bodas porque era su mejor amiga, dios! Esas palabras están haciendo pedazos mi pobre corazón, "mejor amiga" solo eso soy para él y no cambiará y eso me pone tan triste…

-Fionna?-escucho la voz de Cake fuera de mi puerta

-Tía Fionna! Sal a jugar!- y esa es la vos de Meisy, la hija más pequeña que Cake, siempre me viene a visitar y jugamos a los aventureros, es todo un amor, pero dudo que me animen

-Lo siento Cake no estoy de humor para salir, Meisy juguemos mañana si?

-Está bien tía Fionna no tienes que sentirte triste, mi papi me dijo que cuando una puerta se cierra se abre una ventana con más posibilidades, así que no te rindas!- esas palabras hicieron que saltara de mi cama y me parara frente a la puerta, tome aire y conteste conteniendo con fuerza mis lágrimas

-Estás segura q-que encuentre una mejor posibilidad?- sin darme cuenta ya estaba llorando al recordar las palabras de Marshall-¿crees que pueda ser feliz?

- Claro! Todos merecen tenerla y disfrutarla! Adiós tía Fionna!-esa niña siempre me hace sentir mejor

-Adiós, Meisy- di un largo suspiro y me sequé las lágrimas, ella tenía razón, ya no podía dar marcha atrás, ahora sabía que tenía que hacer y no me detendría hasta lograr mi nuevo objetivo,

-HARÉ LA MEJOR BODA QUE SE HAYA VISTO Y NO IMPORTA SI NO PUEDO SER FELIZ AHORA, SOY UNA HEROÍNA Y NUNCA BAJARÉ LOS BRAZOS!-se sentía tan bien decir eso…. Me sentía… otra vez yo….

-PRÍNCIPE GUMBALL!- lo llame a la puerta golpeando lo más fuerte que podía- YA SE HIZO TARDE!-hombres, quien los entendía le dije que se levantará temprano para el ensayo y ya estamos retrasados- juro que si no se levanta lo golpearé fuerte en la cara

-Porque razón?- escuche una voz detrás de mí que hizo que se me helara la sangre, era Gumball mirándome de forma un tanto cansada

-N-n-no p-por nada; ejem; ya estamos retrasados así que debemos continuar con las preparaciones

-Oh casi se me olvidaba jejeje- dijo eso y lo mire con una gotita en la cabeza al estilo anime

-bien continuemos- concluí diciendo para que se pusiera serio y continuáramos con los preparativos, pues ya había pasado más de 3 semanas y quería que todo saliera perfecto no solo para el gran amor de mi vida sino que quería demostrarle que cometía un error y que yo debería ser la indicada.

En todo este tiempo no vi a Marshall, no lo escuchaba tocar música por las noches ni siquiera me contestaba la puerta, de verdad quería hablar con él y no me daba la oportunidad eso me dolía, de hecho, me dolía más que cualquier cosa incluso el matrimonio de Gumball, aún no entiendo este extraño sentimiento creo…. Que lo llaman….. _ Amor…._


	3. Niña Aventurera

**Fionna POV**

-No puedo estar enamorada de Marshall!- me dije a mi misma esa tarde, me contradecía una y otra vez, creo que perdí la cuenta después de las 20 jeje.

Pero en realidad no podía, es decir, ¡SOLO SOY SU AMIGA! Y nada más que eso, recuerdo que solíamos salir de aventuras juntos, a comer, a pasear, al cine, a cazar lobos, a molestar a Gumball, y, y ¡ME ESTOY VOLVIENDO LOCAA! No puedo, jamás, nunca, en lo que me quede de vida me enamoraría de Marshall, y el, por qué es muy claro, no, es más que claro ¡ES UN VAMPIRO! Un sexi y atractivo vampiro que con solo mirarlo bajo la luz de la luna hace que se te ponga la piel de gallina y te hace suspirar más de una vez y…

-Hey, FIONNA! DESPIERTA!- una voz me saco de mis pensamientos, era Cake y estaba paseando con un hermoso sombrero de paja con flores de muchos colores

-Ahhh?- dije sin más, y Cake me observaba de manera picara

-Y ahora, por quien te babeas Fionna?- me dijo de la manera más descarada posible haciendo que los colores se me subieran al rostro

-C-Cake!, COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO!- le grité un poco apenada

Ella solo rió y me molesto como en los viejos tiempos, reímos y gozamos del momento que los recuerdos hacían surgir, era un silencio cómodo y acogedor que hizo que cerrara los ojos para apreciar aún más aquella mágica sensación

-Dime Fionna…-

-¿humm?-

-Piensas que el Príncipe hace bien?-Mencionó con un toque de tristeza en su voz

-Yo creo que si-suspiré y continué- mientras sea feliz y no se aleje de sus sueños todo estará bien para todos

-Menos para ti- me contestó de forma seca y fría, no muy común en ella, me asustó…

-Pero… uno tiene que hacer lo que debe hacer…-sin notarlo, las lágrimas volvieron a surgir de mis ojos-ese…ese es… el trabajo… de un héroe… o no Cake?-la miré jadeaba y lloraba como si fuese una niña pequeña, aquella niña que solo jugaba a ser una heroína en un cuento de hadas, porque sí, había vivido todo este tiempo en un cuento de hadas y justo me tocó despertar….

-Ya…Ya mi niña, solo desahógate- me decía Cake mientras me daba palmaditas en la espalda y me abrazaba con fuerza, no sé en qué momento quede dormida, no sé en qué momento me trajo a casa, solo sé qué en ese momento sabía que extrañaba a Cake no solo como mi compañera de aventuras, sino como la hermana y madre que representaba en mi vida, aún seguía siendo esa niña fantasiosa pero era mi hora de madurar…

Me levanté de la cama con algo de pereza, di un bostezo y me fui a preparar mi desayuno y salir hacia el palacio, saludé a Cake como de costumbre y me fui caminando a paso lento, ya faltan 5 días para la boda real y estaba todo casi listo, aún no llegaba la novia (cosa que no me preocupo demasiado) y no tenía música, había buscado por todos lados pero no había ningún músico tan bueno como Marshall, eso me frustraba por la razón que él me ignoraba de manera olímpica y no contesta a su puerta

Marshall, abre por favor- dije tocando la puerta por milésima vez- solo quiero pedirte un favor! Marshall!- y nada, estaba a punto de patear la puerta cuando esta se abrió por sí sola, me asuste pero igual entré-Marshall, es_estas ahí?-prácticamente susurré por el miedo

-Marshall… no es gracioso donde estas!- miré para todos lados, la única luz que alumbraba era la de la puerta que había dejado abierta-Marshall?-dije en un hilo de voz para no llorar ante la escena que había frente a mí…

* * *

><p>jejejeej hasta aquii<p>

como esta yendo bien o mal? espero coentarioa

bye bye no leemos luego

atte: asakura, mky-chan


	4. Callate y escucha

JEJEJEJ LO QUE SIGUE ANTES QUE NADA

HORA DE AVENTURA CON FIONNA Y CAKE NO ME PERTENECE O SI NO ESTO PASARÍA

ADEMAS QUIERO DISCULPAR LAS DEMORAS PERO PRONTO SUBIRÉ LO QUE SIGUE

AHORA DISFRUTEN!

ATTE: ASAKURA MIKY-CHAN

* * *

><p>Estaba asustada, me temblaban las piernas, el cuerpo se paralizó, mi garganta estaba seca y las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de mis ojos – ¿Marshall?- fue lo único que pude decir ante la imagen frente a mí.<p>

La luz era escasa, solo entraba un poco por la puerta que había dejado abierta, pero solo un poco de ella me basto para ver aquel desastre, y allí estaba él, mirándome fijamente, sus ojos irradiaba ira y dolor expresado por un rojo brillante que podía verse incluso en la más oscura penumbra, a su izquierda podía verse su bajo-hacha cubierto de liquido gris oscuro, a su derecha habían varios cuerpos de animales cubiertos de mordidas, aquella escena me aterraba miraba una y otra vez por todos lados nunca me centraba en sus ojos, estaba con la camisa abierta y su pecho descubierto estaba manchado de sangre igual que su boca, no lo podía creer quería gritar pero no pude, quería correr, pero mis piernas no respondían, estaba totalmente inmóvil frente a la puerta con el rostro sumido en lágrimas y horror

-FIONNA!- escúchela voz de Cake detrás de mí, no respondí el miedo me había paralizado por completo

-Marshall, aléjate de ella!- esa era la voz de del Príncipe Gumball, pero seguía si responder, después todo se volvió oscuro…

Desperté en un lugar cómodo y cálido, me incorpore estaba sumamente cómodo y acogedor, pero cuando volví a cerrar los ojos la imagen de Marshall apareció en mi cabeza haciendo que me levantara asustada con la respiración agitada

-Fionna, buenos días- Cake estaba a mi lado con un baldecito de agua y un paño remojado, no recordaba que había pasado pero desperté en mi habitación

-Cake…- dije en un susurro inaudible-¡CAKE!-esta vez grite lanzándome a los brazos de mi mejor amiga, estaba llorando no podía evitarlo-¡¿por qué pasó esto?- no dejaba de sollozar, quería morir, sabía que Marshall era bueno, pero mi distracción y desprecio lo convirtió en el monstro que hoy es, todo por mi culpa

-Y a, ya mi niña, todo estará bien, yo te protegeré-abracé a Cake aun mas fuerte sin dejar de llorar, sabía que estaría con migo siempre, pero esto lo tenía que yo misma

-Tengo que arreglarlo- me dije una y otra vez casi todo el santo día, intentaba convencerme a mi misma hasta que lo logre, junto con Cake fuimos al dulce castillo donde tenían a Marshall como prisionero por los crímenes de aquellos animales

-T-tengo que ir sola…- El príncipe y Cake se miraron unos segundos antes de verme a mí con preocupación y miedo-tengo que hacerlo- dije ya más confiada de mi misma

-Bien, pero habrá un guardia al otro lado de la puerta solo grita o lo que sea, y el entrará y se encargará de ese bastardo- dijo en un tono de voz tan furioso que casi ni lo reconocí

Serraron la puerta junto un rechinido que se escuchó varias veces por el eco, al escuchar el cerrojo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, sudaba frio y mi respiración se agitaba, sin darme cuenta llegué a la celda de Marshall, estaba en lo más oscuro de las mazmorras, aún así se veían brillar sus ojos color carmín, me asustaba y demasiado

-M-Marshall yo…- quise terminar de hablar pero él se levantó y caminó hasta el borde de las rejas de la celda, me miró fijamente a los ojos, tenía miedo tanto que ni siquiera pude gritar al ver esos ojos irradiantes de ira y terror

-Fionna…- me contestó de forma fría y rígida, ya estaba resignada, di un suspiro algo pesado pero sin querer las lágrimas se apoderaron de mis ojos

-Lo siento… de verdad lo siento- había comenzado a sollozar- no quería hacerte daño… por favor perdóname…y...y te juro… que te haré feliz!- bueno eso ultimo se me escapó, no quería admitirlo pero si, estaba enamorada de Marshall Lee el vampiro-prometo que serás el único en mi vida, que todo mi amor sea para ti, prometo entregarte cada segundo de mi vida mortal…por favor…sé el de antes-había bajado la mirada mis lágrimas caían desde mis mejillas hasta el suelo, me sentía impotente pero todo lo que decía era sumamente sincero, lo quería y quería pasar cada momento junto a él sin importar cuánto que costase

-¿Fionna… tu… me amas?- lo escuché decir con un tono de voz más cálido, me atreví a mirarle los ojos aún con lágrimas, el estaba sosteniendo los barrotes son sus manos, me acerque junté nuestras manos, las de él eran frías pero no me importaba-¿De verdad pasarías el resto de tu vida junto a un asesino?- tenia la voz entre cortada entendía yo también estaba en las mismas condiciones, fue algo mágico nuestras lágrimas caían juntas al piso

-No eres un asesino… eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida- junté mi frente con la de el atreves de los gruesos barrotes-Te amo Marshall Lee- sonreí sinceramente en ese momento, después de tantos días o meses no lo sé y no me importa

-Fionna… corre…- eso fue lo que me dijo muy alterado-CORRE FIONNA!- esta vez me gritó fuerte

-¿¡Que sucede! ¿Marshall que te pasa?- contesté alarmada y alejándome de los barrotes, algo le pasaba a Marshall, había caído sobre sus rodillas y empezaba a gritar de dolor, no entendía, me horrorice y pegué un grito haciendo que el guardia, junto al príncipe y Cake, entraran a toda velocidad donde me encontraba

-Fionna! ¿¡Estás bien!- Prácticamente Cake me lo gritó en la cara, yo miraba donde estaba Marshall, sufría y no podía hacer nada otra vez todo se puso oscuro

Me incorporé de la cama en donde estaba ya era de mañana y me dolía la cabeza, me levante y me percaté que estaba en una habitación del dulce reino (en una de las suites especiales del castillo), fui al baño y me paré frente el enorme espejo que allí estaba, usaba un camisón rosa de tirantes blancos y adornos en rojo, tenía el cabello suelto y algo alborotado, mis ojos mostraban las ojeras por todo el llanto anterior, me propuse a cambiarme cuando tocaron la puerta del baño

-¿Quién es?- nadie me contestó-¿hola?- nada

Salí del baño y me lleve una sorpresa a lo grande…

,


	5. Un cuento y una tragedia

LA CONTIIIII! JEJEJEJEJ DEJO CLARO QUE LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN POR QUE SI ASI FUESE ESTO PASARIA EN REALIDAD

BIEN SIN MAS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN

* * *

><p>Entre a la habitación, había un enorme espejo frente a la puerta del baño, en frente de esta había una silla y estaba ocupada por alguien con una túnica que no dejaba ver su rostro, una mal resentimiento surco toda mi espalda haciendo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina<p>

-H-hola?...- me acerqué cuidadosamente hacia esa túnica cuando de repente

-QUERIDA! ¿COMO ESTAS? TANTO TIEMPO-mi peor pesadilla, la mamá de Marshall

-Jejeje… hola Sra. Lee- le dije con una sonrisa sarcástica, no es que no la quiera, si no, que desde que la conozco me trata como su nuerita querida, pe pellizca los cachetes y me dice todo el tiempo que estoy delgada y que debería comer más y etcétera y etcétera, me fastidia solo un poquito

-Queridita, estas muy delgadita tendrías que comer más no quiero que mi nuerita este desnutrida cuando me traiga nietos- si, si, veré si como más para… un momento ¿NIETOS? Eso si e nuevo

-Como que… nietos?- le dije totalmente perpleja apenas me declaré a Marshall y prácticamente me casó con él! nada me puede salir peor

-¿MAMÁ?- creo que sí, justo en ese momento Marshall cruzaba por la puerta, yo intentaba de escapar del agarre de la Sra. Lee pero fue inútil, cuando me logré separar mis mejillas estaban rojas, calientes y me dolían a montón, pasé el momento más bochornoso de mi vida, la madre del amor de mi vida estaba hablando sobre nietos y todo lo demás, por suerte no estaba sola junto a este bochorno estaba Marshall, sufre con migo bastardo

-Bueno, está por oscurecer así que me voy a comer, ¿vienen?- nos dijo lanzando una miradita picara que tarde en captar-O bien pueden quedarse y yo me voy- al instante mi mente recalculo lo más rápido que podía

-N-no es necesario, jeje jejeje Marshall puedes ir con ella, jejeje- dije mientras le daba un empujón por la espalda a Marshall, no quería ir a comer con su madre por razones que tal vez, solo tal vez yo sea la cena y no quería quedarme a solas con el por otras razones que conozco

-Segura querida? Hoy no pensaba en casar de hecho el príncipe me recomendó un restaurante que sirven las mejores carnes cocinadas a tu gusto- cuando dijo eso mi estómago empezó a sonar, no sería tan malo ir a cenar con ella después de todo

-Si, irá pero en una hora-contestó Marshall por mi cuenta

-E-es-pera un segundo p-porque…

-¡estupendo! Los veré en una hora, ten cielo es la dirección- seguía en shock pero observe que le entregaba un pedacito de papel con la dirección escrita- nos vemos- dicho eso salió por la ventana y no la vi mas, que mujer más extraña

-Mejor ve a cambiarte, será una cena especial- su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, quería preguntar por qué y solo asentí como una boba, este día no puede ser peor….

O sí?...

-¿Qué sucede? Llevas ya media hora buscando no se qué- se estaba irritando, se notaba en su voz

-¡C-cállate, no encuentro mi ropa, solo hay vestidos de la prometida del príncipe! – yo también me estaba irritando , estaba en ropa interior dentro de aquel espacioso armario pero seguía sin encontrar mi ropa, para colmo el pervertido de Marshall intentó más de una vez verme a través de la puerta,

-Ponte cualquiera, igual no lo usarás mu- justo se tapó la boca y o terminó su frase, yo me quede petrificada, sentía como los colores se me subían al rostro, lo amaba y él me amaba a mí pero nunca pensé en llegar a eso, por qué justo ahora, dios no he sido mala jamás porque me castigaaas

-mucho qué?- me tomé el valor de decírselo solo quería saber si era real lo que sentía por mí, no me molestará entregarme a él, díganme, ¡quién no se entregaría a un vampiro ultra mega sexy!, cualquiera se babearía con solo verlo sin camisa imaginarlo sin ropa es taaaaan…. Ejem… me centraré en el tema o sino terminaré como la pervertida

-N-nada, apresúrate o llegaremos tarde, no me gustaría hacer esperar a mi mamá- respiré hondo y seguí buscando un vestido lindo o mi ropa, lo que venga primero, caminaba por el gran y espacios armario hasta que mis ojos se posaron en un vestido de la sección "regalar", mis ojos se iluminaron era perfecto, tenía un color carmín, era de tirantes de color negro con encajes y sostenía un listón color negro también con un moño debajo del lado izquierdo, perfecto para mí y esta noche, me peiné con una cola de costado y un poco de labial rojo, en pocas palabras, provocador, además quedaba bien con el traje que le dio su mamá, era negro con rayas blancas, camisa roja y corbata blanca (estilo Soul Evans), me encantaba que usara traje hacia que me derritiera

-E-estoy lista- nos miramos por unos segundos, sentí mis mejillas arder, desearía que no fuese tan obvio pero a él no se le ocultaba nada, yo desvié la mirada un poco apenada, quede estática en mi lugar hasta que sentí su mano en mi cintura, ese roce hizo que me recorriera un choque eléctrico por toda mi espalda

-L-listo. Vamos o llegaremos tarde- me decepcione porque no alagó mi apariencia, pensé que le gustaba –por cierto-suspiró hondo y tragó saliva- te ves hermosa- allí abrí los ojos como platos se puso nervioso, le temblaban las manos y empezó a volar, fue tan mágico y especial

La cena estuvo espectacular, la Sra. Lee hablaba de nietos mientras que Marshall escondía la mirada entre sus manos, la comida estuvo de lo mejor y el vino, bueno, no acostumbro a beber alcohol pero estuvo delicioso, el camarero casi se desmaya al ver que la comida de mis acompañantes estaba gris como la bebida, fue de lo mejor, conversamos de muchas cosas la velada fue de lo mejor y lo mejor fue que lo pasé junto a mi amado Marshall nunca olvidaré este día, al terminar la cena fuimos volando cerca de mi casa que, para mi sorpresa, estaba quemada por completo, grite y me asusté, no entendía por qué hicieron eso, pero mi amado me abrazo por la espalda, con mucho cariño y yo no dudé en llorar, todos mis recuerdos, mis batallas, todo estaba en esa pequeña casa

-Descuida, te quedarás con migo hasta que descubramos quien fue- sus brazos eran protectores, sus palabras llegaban a mi adolorido corazón, sus caricias me decían que todo estaría bien, lo quería, quería estar con él, que me abrazara y acariciara, si pensar en más, lo besé de una manera dulce y tierna, el correspondió suavemente sellando aquella promesa de estar juntos el uno con el otro….

* * *

><p>WOOOOOOOOOOWOOOOOOOO<p>

QUE TAL QUEDO! DEJO EN CLARO(OTRA VES) QUE EL PROXIMO CAP SERÁ DEDICADO SOLO A MARSHALL Y A FIONNA ESPERO QUE LO LEEAN

ATTE:ASAKURA, MIKI-CHAN


	6. Amor sobre todo

**hola gente! ^_^ por fin me gradué del secundario! **

**fuuuuck yeeeeah asi que ahora me voy a dedicar a completar esta historia que ya la hice un manga (historieta japonesa para los que no saben n_n'') **

**espero que les guste este capitulo lo escribí totalmente inspirada**

**una cosa mas agradezco todos los comentarios me ayudaron bastante para continuar escribiendo y dibujando esta maravillosa historia los adoro de verdad**

**los personajes de hora de aventura no me pertenecen si así lo fuese esto pasaría**

**disfruten :3**

* * *

><p>Corría a todo lo que daba, me dolían las piernas y mi garganta, ya había corrido por todo el castillo y me dirigía hasta la habitación de pánico que se encontraba en el laboratorio secreto de Gumball justo en la parte más alta de todo el castillo<p>

-Ya falta poco- me respondía a mi misma cada segundo que pasaba, lo sentía una eternidad hasta que me tropecé y caí de cara al suelo. La fatiga y el dolor ya era inevitable comencé a llorar las heridas que se encontraban en mi cuello, me dolían tanto como para hacerme gritar, pero no podía, mis cuerdas vocales estaban tan inflamadas que no tenia vos, impotencia, eso era lo que sentía en ese preciso momento no podía levantarme por causa del dolor en mis rodillas respiraba agitadamente y lanzaba uno que otro quejido de dolor pero ya no me importaba, tome entre mis manos mi espada y me prepare para lo que sea pero mis fuerzas me fallaron y quede inconsciente casi al instante. Cuando me recupere no estaba en el pasillo, estaba en el cuarto de pánico sola y a oscuras, me levante del suelo y me recosté en la pared, aun me dolía el cuerpo pero no era tanto como antes, cerré mis ojos y las lagrimas otra vez brotaron de ellos haciendo que mi pecho doliera aún más por su culpa y empecé a recordar…

_*flash back*_

_El calor de la mañana me despertó, abrí perezosamente mis ojos ante el pensamiento de la hora que era me revolví entre las sabanas pero algo me detuvo, eran los fuertes brazos de Marshall que me abrazaban la cintura desde mi espalda se veía tan tierno que me hizo suspirar provocando a que el me abrazara un poquito más fuerte, me sentía plena y amada mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que me ponía a flotar como el_

_-Veo que despertaste heroína- dijo el haciendo que me diera un pequeño susto, me sonrojé a más no poder – hey ¿estás bien? Parece que te va a dar fiebre- perfecto, amas a un hombre que no tiene ni la más mínima idea de lo que es un sonrojo, bien hecho Fiona_

_-N-no es por eso- le conteste un poquito irritada el solo largo una risita como de burla haciendo que me molestara y me sonrojará más_

_-Lo sé tontita, sé que te pones así por mi presencia, me gusta que pongas ese color bonito en tus mejillas- o dijo de manera tan seductora que ni siquiera me sentía en este planeta, levantó una mano y la posó con muchísimo cuidado en mi mejilla izquierda, sentía que me derretía- Provocan querer acariciarlos, besarlos, darles cariño y atención- no me fijaba pero su mirada se veía perdida en la mía ¿o era al revés? No lo sé solo sabía que quería que me acariciara mas, que cumpliera con todo lo que acababa de decirme. Entrecerré mis ojos y me acerque con muchísimo cuidado a su rostro ese rostro que me dejaba loca por segundos y lo besé, lo besé en aquellos bellos labios de los cuales salía palabras tan bellas que me hacían flotar, y él no se resistió más._

_-¿M-marshall q-que haces? Sin darme cuenta cuando abrí mis ojos el se posicionó sobre mi apretando ligeramente mis muñecas contra el colchón, el agarre era suave pero de igual manera me ponía nerviosa-Suéltame me estas asustando- el me miraba fijamente, penas respiraba y se notaba rubor también en sus mejillas, era una vista exquisita e irresistible, dios ya me hacia un poco de calor aun teniendo su cuerpo frio_

_-Lo siento Fiona, hace muchísimo tiempo que no estoy con una mujer hermosa y sexi, me tienes loco y desesperado, así que espero que me perdones por lo que te voy a hacer_

_-¿Qué estás por…? ¿¡!?- y de repente me beso apasionadamente, movía sus labios al compas de una danza lujuriosa la cual se baila de a 2._

_*fin flash back*_

Un golpe me hizo despertar de golpe, no recordaba el que momento había quedado dormida pero seguía donde estaba, acerque más mis oídos las muro del cuarto para escuchar que pasaba, y nada… no escuchaba nada por el momento, me daba de nuevo dolor iba a acostarme para poder descansar y recargar energías. En vez de hace eso me puse a llorar, aun sentía aquel peso, me costaba recordar y comencé a maldecir ahora lo único que tenía en mi cabeza es todo aquello que destruyó mi delicado corazón….

*_flash back_*

_Me había levantado temprano para arreglar y limpiar las cenizas que mi casa había dejado en el bello pasto cerca de la cueva de marshall, el dormía como un bebé en la cama cuando me levanté, me di una ducha, desayuné y le di un tierno beso en la frente junto a una nota y salí de su casa._

_Estando en lo escombros de la mía intentaba entender el porqué y la razón por la quedo en ese estado tan deprimente, algo del papel tapiz quedó intacto al igual que mi cofre de tesoros y por eso me puse tan contenta que me puse a saltar por todos lados sin darme cuenta que había ensuciado mis medias hasta las rodillas con tierra y cenizas_

_-Que tonta jejeje- sacudí mis medias con las manos cuando un sapo salto cerca de mi haciendo que diera un chillido agudo- Solo es un sapo Fiona no le tengas miedo eres una heroína- me enderece pareciendo de verdad una, pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima a ese sapo no es que tenga miedo no es eso jejeje (- -) bueno como decía, esta ese sapo saltando cerca de una ligas que cayeron por el toque del anfibio, me acerque y junte esas ligas, y lo que había en ese lugar me hizo retroceder y caer de sentón en el suelo, era el cuerpo del Príncipe Flama totalmente frio e inerte, quise ahogar un grito de terror pero la voz no me salía mis piernas me temblaban y no paraba de llorar, su cuerpo mostraba marcas peculiares en la parte del cuello-Marcas de colmillos- fue lo que dije en un hilo de vos, el miedo carcomió todo mi cuerpo y corrí hasta el dulce castillo pero lo que vi en ese lugar me hiso vomitar__ cientos de cadáveres tirados en el suelo del palacio con marcar de colmillos en el cuello y en el trono de Gumball estaba el, mirándome con ojos de carmín brillantes que irradiaban ira, odio y desilusión, estaba irreconocible para mi, ese no era él, no era mi Marshall_

_-¡¿Marshall que hiciste?!¡¿QUÉ HICISTE!?- le reprochaba con mi espada blandiendo directo a su cuello, mis manos temblaban y el pecho me dolía, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir la tristeza me consumía pero me mantuve firme como todo héroe_

_-¿No lo ves querida? Estoy haciendo esto para que me ames, para hacer que tu corazón me pertenezca, y para __que ese idiota de Gumball entienda que nadie lastima tu corazón, absolutamente nadie- me paré en seco, mirando más de cerca Gumball yacía a un lado del trono sin vida-Así no se entrometerá más en nuestras vidas ¿qué te parece?- me sonrió de manera sádica y distante, extendió sus manos como para que le diese un abrazo me acerque y le di una bofetada con todas mis fuerzas_

_-¡¿Acaso… acaso no ves que destruyes mi corazón?!- esas palabras hicieron que abriera sus ojos como despertando de una pesadilla-Mira en que te estás convirtiendo, ahora… ahora eres un monstruo – mis palabras eran cuchillas en mi garganta y en su corazón pero era cierto, ahora esa una bestia sedienta de sangre, no era mi Marshall, ya no lo era_

_-Hice todo esto por ti… porque… ¡¿QUÉ TIENE EL QUÉ NO PUEDA DARTE, FIONA?!- lloraba, el lloraba por esas palabras_

_-¡EL NO TIENE NADA PARA MI MARSHALL, LLEVASTE ESTO MUY LEJOS!-me ahogaba en mis propias palabras, no quería lastimarlo pero no tenia opción-Por el poder que me concedió la corona real… debo…DEBO…- no podía terminar la frase, era lo más duro que tuve que hacer pero fue la primera decisión como adulta que tomé-¡EXTERMINARTE MARSHALL EL VAMPIRO!-las lagrimas de dolor y amargura brotaban de mis ojos él lo notaba pero no decía nada_

_-Ya veo… cometí un error… pero no ocurrirá de nuevo- esa frase heló mi sangre a más no poder, abrió su boca y sus colmillos se afilaron al instante-Si no te tengo… ¡NADIE LO HARÁ!- y me atacó, de no ser por mi espada hubiese muerto en ese instante, pero no me salvó de una buena mordida que me dio momentos después a la altura de mi cuello lanzándome al otro lado de la habitación lastimando mis rodillas recordé el cuarto de pánico que Gumball había creado para la princesa y pensé que si me escondía allí podría pensar en una forma de combatir a Marshall y me eche a correr…_

_*fin flash back*_

Mi cabeza estaba recostada en el suelo, todo mi cuerpo abatido, heridas que no paraban de sangrar y un dolor en el corazón que me hacia dejar de respirar por segundos, ¿Por qué?, esa pregunta aun surge de mi cabeza, ¿Por qué paso esto?, ¿Por qué tenía que terminar así?, ¿Por qué a pesar de todo… no puedo dejar de amarlo con tanta locura y pasión?, ¿Por qué?

- ¡¿POR QUE?! YO NO HICE NADA, SIEMPRE FUI BUENA, SIEMPRE HICE LO CORRECTO INCLUSO SABIENDO QUE NO ME COMBENIA, ¿¡POR QUE TENGO QUE PAGAR TAN CARO?! YO... ¿yo que hice mal?, ¿amarlo con locura no basta acaso?- por momentos mi corazón dejó de latir el tiempo se detuvo y mi corazón volvió a armarse, entendí la razón por lo cual Marshall hacia esto y si… era todo y solo para mí, me levanté y corrí fuera del cuarto de pánico, y me eche de nuevo a correr ahora con algo en el corazón, ¿alegría?..No ¿entusiasmo?... no ¿amor?... si y del más puro que podrías encontrar y en mi cabeza solo una persona

-MARSHALL…

* * *

><p><strong>woooooooooooooo <strong>

**que tal quedo? se q me mataran por tardarme tanto casi 6 meses jejejeje TTwTT no tengo excusa **

**gomennasai mina TTwTT**

**buee q se le va a hacer ahora voy a esperar un poquito para poder terminar esta historia el proximo capitulo lemmon / espero les guste**

**atte: asakura, miki-chan**


	7. Del sueño a la realidad

**OKAAY ESTE ES EL CAPITULO MAS LARGO QUE HICE EN UNA NOCHE DE INSOMNIO**

**OJALA LES GUSTE Y ALGUNAS COSAS ACLARO AL FINAL**

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN ETC ETC**

**DISFRUTEN **

* * *

><p>FIONA POV<p>

Corrí con una sonrisa en el rostro, nada ni nadie podría pararme esta vez, quería verlo, abrazarlo, besarlo, dejar que hiciese lo que quisiera con migo ya que realmente lo amaba tanto como para convertirme en un vampiro inmortal para estar con él toda la eternidad, ya nada me importaba quería estar a su lado a toda costa

-¡MARSHAAAAL!- grite a todo pulmón para que me escuchara, pero no hubo rastro de respuesta y me impacienté- ¡MARSHAAL! ¿¡AMOR DONDE ESTAS!?- y nada sin darme cuenta lagrimas caían de mis ojos resbalándose por mi mejilla cubierta con algo de sangre, me ardía pero continuaba buscándolo, ya era de noche así que tenía mucho tiempo si fuese posible lo buscaría por todo el reino de AAA en una noche , lo haría.

Me había comenzado a cansar cuando tropecé con el tapete del salón real volviendo a lastimar mi mejilla, pero esta vez me arrodillé y me limpié la sangre de mi boca y unas cuantas lágrimas de mi rostro, respiraba agitadamente y ya me había vencido el cansancio y la fatiga haciendo que mirara hacia el candelabro sobre mí con la mirada perdida y dolorosa, cualquiera que me hubiese visto diría que era una muñeca rota y sin alma, lagrimas caían de mi ojos opacos y sin color, quise gritar pero no tenía vos, quise pararme pero no tenía la fuerza, quise pensar pero no tenía la energía, quería que mi corazón latiese, pero le faltaba amor, ese amor que sin importar las fuerzas que usase no encontraba, quería morir, incluso para eso no tenía motivo, aun quería verlo, aunque sea una vez más, quería decirle que lo amaba con locura, con todo mi ser, quería…. Ser únicamente para el…. Grité, a todo lo que mis pulmones daban, continúe hasta que mi garganta me dolió y escupí sangre, no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando, estaba muriendo y no me había dado cuenta, la mordida de Marshall en mi cuello fue más grave de lo que había pensado, pero ya no me importaba me recosté sobre ese tapete y lo sentí la cosa más suave del planeta, lo acaricié y empecé a tararear una dulce canción de cuna, mis lágrimas continuaban saliendo sin parar mientras tarareaba sin detenerme, sin darme cuenta en la canción me despedía de todos aquellos a los que una vez les importé, sin darme cuenta me despedía de mi dulce amor inmortal, quería aunque sea darle un beso en esos labios, tocar su dulce, fría y tersa piel, quería sentirlo cerca solo un momento antes de partir y poco a poco la oscuridad comenzaba a apoderarse de mi mente, iba a quedar inconsciente pero antes le dije unas dulces palabras

-M…me duele saber… que a… a pesar de todo… no te demostré… cuanto te amaba hasta ahora…. Pero eso ya no me importa…ya que… que mi corazón...cuerpo… y alma son para ti… Marshall Lee… siempre te amaré… vampiro pervertido... –intenté recuperar el aliento fue inútil, pero lo mismo tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro cuando la oscuridad de apoderó de mi cuerpo totalmente hasta dejar que mi corazón lata y mi respiros se agotaran, ese… era el fin de la heroína….

Sentía como los rayos de luz dándome directamente a los ojos provocando que los abriera, estaba en un bosque de color blanco, era precioso que hacía que mis ojos brillaran de una manera especial, de la nada se formó un camino color carmín, miraba curiosa y algo dudosa pero de igual manera caminé por el cruzándome con miles de maravillas hechas de cristales, oro, plata y rubíes, era totalmente hermoso

Seguía caminando hasta un claro, el agua era tan clara que podía verme perfectamente pero algo había cambiado, mi cabello estaba suelto y no llevaba mi ropa habitual, esta vez tenía un vestido blanco como el bosque con un listón de color rojo sangre y algunos detalles de rojo en el vestido era tan precioso que casi caigo al lago para verlo de más cerca

Cruce un puente rojo que había cerca y parecía de esos que hay en Japón, continuaba caminando dando saltos como una niñita pequeña tarareando varias canciones varias veces, todo ese paisaje me parecía de cuentos de hadas, tan bello y perfecto

- me hace acordar a una fantasía de mi boda con… con… No recuerdo su nombre, que extraño. Se me había olvidado el nombre de ese príncipe de color rosa, bueno no importa pero esa fantasía…. Ammm… ¿que estaba recordando?, bueno seguro no era importante seguiré caminando- sin darme cuenta avanzaba más y más dentro del bosque y a medida q avanzaba cosas se me olvidaban, cuando era pequeña, mis aventuras, a Cake, poco a poco todo se fue vaciando de me cabeza hasta que llegaron las imágenes de Marshall, y me detuve, las imágenes caían como cataratas, cuando lo conocí, cuando peleamos, cuando salimos en busca de lobos, a ver una película, cuando nos tomábamos las manos por accidente, los mil y un viajes volando con el por el castillo, las bromas a ese de rosado y al gato, y sin pensarlo y sin avisar las lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos, tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro mi corazón volvía a latir y mi cuerpo e sentía ligero, al ver a mi alrededor el bosque de blanco empezó a desmoronarse dejándome flotando en el vacío, todo se puso negro por un rato y después se iluminó con imágenes como fotos alrededor de mi ser, me sentía tan en gozo y en paz que incluso recordar cosas tristes de mí hacían que sonriera mucho más, esos sentimientos tan fantásticos y cálidos hacían que retrocediera sobre mis pasos aun estando flotando y cada vez que retrocedía recordaba cosas como a mi sister Cake, al príncipe Gumball, a mis aventuras y a muchas otras cosas

-Dios… esto es… tan maravilloso… Marshall… quiero volver a verte- mis ojos lloraban, mi boca sonreía y mi corazón latía por amor, no sabía dónde estaba pero mientras tuviese ese sentimiento en el corazón, no me sentía perdida me sentía con fuerza y confianza para poder arrasar con todo el mundo, retrocedía y en un momento caí al vacío haciendo que me quedará sin aliento, hasta que en un momento abrí de nuevo los ojos en mi cuarto en mi casa cerca de la cueva de Marshall

-¿Que… paso?

¿Todo había sido un sueño?, me pellizqué varias veces para probarlo y si lo fue, le levante de mi cama hasta el baño y vomité, al parecer la impresión de aquel sueño tan vivido me dio dolores de estómago fatales, me miré al espejo estaba hecha un asco, ojeras, despeinada y en pijamas, corrí a mi armario y busque mi ropa, me di un baño, me lave los dientes como 4 veces y me peiné con mucha delicadeza poniéndome mi típico sombrero con orejas de conejo, me vestí y salí directo a casa de Marshall….

MARSHALL POV

Ya habían pasado 4 días desde que el principito había roto el corazón de Fiona, y que me había declarado a esa preciosa chica, me sentía tan… muerto, en años era la primera vez que me sentía muerto de verdad, ni siquiera mi música me sacaba de esta depresión, me dolía el pecho y mi cuerpo ya no flotaba como antes incluso hablé con mi mamá y ella no encontró la razón y le pedí que dejará de intentar.

Varias veces Cake venia a buscarme para lo de Gomoso, yo la ignoraba olímpicamente y me odiaba por esa razón, me parecía extraño que no sea Fiona la que insistiera para ir al castillo, ya extrañaba su vos y su rostro

-Hey muchacho, tienes que verla, a ella de verdad le duele- y Cake se fue, quise moverme de mi cama pero mi cuerpo no respondió, ¿Cuánto había pasado? 5 o 6 horas desde q me visitaron, me levante por fin pero aun no flotaba, todo se me hacía difícil al estilo mortal

-Odio mi vida, odio la inmortalidad, odio a Gumball, como lo odio- sin darme cuenta había golpeado la pared de mi sala haciéndole un hoyo del tamaño de mi cabeza-genial, otra cosa que no puedo evitar-me senté en el sofá y me di cuéntalo duro que estaba-jeje, ahora entiendo porque Fiona quería convertirse en vampiro para flotar- lance una ligera risita al recordar ese día, ya era de noche creo que las ocho y mi hogar estaba totalmente oscuro solo entraba la luz de la luna, esa bella luz que me hacia recordarla, estaba tan sumido en mis pensamientos que cuando tocaron escandalosamente la puerta me sorprendí

-Ya voy, ¡ya voy!- me acerque con mucha flojera, cuando la abrí quedé totalmente sorprendido… Allí estaba parada con rostro suplicante y temeroso-¿F…Fiona… q…qué haces aquí?- no sabía si estar alegre o triste, estaba allí en mi puerta

-Marshall, lo siento de verdad lo siento no quería herirte por qué….TE AMO- me quedé mudo, totalmente mudo, me estaba abrazando con fuerza, con cariño, con amor, juraría que sentía mi corazón latir, mis mejillas tomaban color carmín al igual que ella- Quiero estar a tu lado... Quiero que me hagas tuya por favor- eso no me lo esperaba, los colores subieron de golpe a mi rostro, tararee varias veces antes de responderle

-¿Estás segura?- le dije mas en confianza y algo excitado

-Solo quiero que tú lo hagas, quiero sentirte cerca de mí, no quiero que te alejes- y me besó de manera dulce y tierna, estoy por perder el control….

-Fiona… ¿sabes lo que me estas pidiendo?- dije mirándola directo a sus ojos azules como el océano

-Si Marshall…. Solo quiero entregarte todo mi ser, quiero que entiendas que de verdad te amo con todo mi corazón, quiero entregarte todo de mí, quiero ser tuya en cuerpo, alma y sentimiento, quiero ser todo para ti…-esas palabras llegaron directo a mi corazón llenándolo de una calor tan agradable, ella se acurrucó sobre mi pecho, yo acaricié su cabello largo y sedoso, mordí mis labios para poder calmarme , y no era porque no quería llevarla a mi cama, sino(aunque suene tonto, cursi y otras cosas infantiles) quería esperar

-Fiona, me haces tan feliz, pero quiero esperar un poco más, se que suena tonto viniendo de mi pero no creo que este sea el momento adecuado- le dije de manera serena, tranquila fingiendo que en mi entre pierna no pasaba absolutamente nada

-Te amo Marshall Lee- me contestó con una dulce sonrisa, tan dulce que hacía que me derritiera

-Te amo Fiona la Humana- y nos besamos con mucho cariño y amor, esa dulce sensación que hacía que mi corazón latiera aun sabiendo que está muerto ya varias décadas, me gustaba lo adoraba quería sentir de nuevo ese calor en mi pecho siempre

-Creo que iré a dormir, estoy cansada- antes de que saliera por la puerta, la tome del brazo con delicadeza la detuve

- Quédate con migo esta noche, prometo que no haré nada pervertido- sonreí ligeramente

-Está bien- me dio un besito ligero en los labios y entro a mi dulce morada, preparé un poco la cama y nos acostamos, al principió me acosté al borde de la cama, bastante al borde, ella solo lanzaba tiernas risitas, hasta que en un momento me volteo y me abrazó delicadamente haciendo que yo respondiera, había vivido solo mucho tiempo, y ese momento quedará marcado en mi memoria con fuego, se los aseguro….

Era de mañana lo sabía por la temperatura abrí mis ojos con cuidado y recordé todo lo de ayer, haciendo que sonriera a más no poder pero cuando me gire en la cama no estaba, busque por toda la habitación y no la encontré, estaba por bajar cuando escuche como freían huevos en la cocina, bajé y estaba con la camisa y los pantalones de mi hermana puestos(_**si señores él y Marceline son hermanos XD**_), a Fiona le quedaba más sexi esa ropa a punto de hacerme sangrar por la nariz, mierda como detengo esto

-¿Marshall ya te levantaste?- me dijo desde la cocina

-Aaah si bajo en un segundo-

-Bien, espero que tengas hambre- me hizo el desayuno, no lo podía creer hace décadas que nadie me hacía el desayuno, prácticamente quería llorar y de paso detener esta hemorragia nasal que me dejarme anémico- Lo preparé con mucho amor y cariño para mi vampiro preferido- lo dijo de manera tan tierna y me dio un tierno besito en la mejilla antes de sentarse frente de mi para empezar a comer- Espero que de verdad te guste- ese rubor que aparecía en sus mejillas hacia que mi cuerpo reaccionara de una manera muy poco decente, tome un tenedor y examine la comida, eran unos waffles con salsa de frutillas y unas cuantas por encima, una taza de café, huevos y tocino, realmente delicioso

-Esto está riquísimo, pero era de esperarse de la mejor cocinera que hay- la acerque a mí y también le di un beso en la mejilla haciendo enrojecer aun mas, eso era divertido- Me encanta que me prepares el desayuno, no tienes ni una idea de lo feliz que me haces- de la nada esas palabras salieron de mi boca haciendo que me mirara de una manera tan angelical, sus ojos brillaban de manera tan dulce, sus mejillas de color rojo sangre mi favorito y esa sonrisa con la cual derretiría por completo el reino de la Reina Helada

-Gracias mi amor a mí también me haces feliz- nos besamos tiernamente y continuamos desayunando

Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era tarde para ayudar en el castillo para la boda, Fiona me contaba ese sueño tan extraño que tubo, me reí en momentos ya que ni en un millón de años me atrevería hacerle daño a mi humana, eso es tan horrendo e insensato, ella lo entendió y con más razón me abrazó y beso con fuerza, adoraba a esta chica

Así los días fueron pasando hasta que se hizo un mes, ella se había mudado con migo pero aun así no hicimos nada de nada, yo lo prefería así, quería esperar para el momento perfecto, la boda del Príncipe Gumball seria en unas pocas horas y estábamos en casa preparándonos

-Mierda, no me sale el nudo- chillaba por la corbata que no podía anudar, el traje no quedaría bien si anudaba bien esta maldita corbata, habíamos guardado el secreto que éramos novios por el momento

-No te alteres, yo te ayudo- y se acerco con delicadeza y comenzó a hacer el nudo, esta escena era tan típica de casado, la esposa ayudando a su marido con la corbata, totalmente adorable-¿Qué sucede, porqué me miras tanto?- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos, me observaba tan dulcemente con ese vestido color celeste, con detalles en azul y blanco-Marshall… ¿me escuchas?

-Lo siento amor pero te ves tan hermosa que me pierdo- contesté poniéndole un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, ella solo dio una risita en forma de respuesta y nos besamos, era tan perfecto no quería arruinarlo pero había que ir a la boda, la cargué como toda una princesa aunque ella lo odiara y volamos hasta el dulce castillo

Todo estaba yendo de maravilla, la recepción fue tranquila, dulce gente del reino del AAA y OOO estaban hablando tranquilamente, también había asistido mi hermana que no veía hace tiempo

-Marcí, tiempo sin verte pequeñita- le dije dándole un abrazo y rascándole la cabeza como cuando éramos niños

-Si tiempo sin verte hermano, me contaron por ahí que tienes novia

-Si jeje es una chica encantadora y especial, además… es humana- Marcí abrió los ojos como platos

-Etto... yo también tengo un novio humano- ahora yo abrí mis ojos hasta más no poder

-Eres aun pequeña para tener novio- obviamente estaba celoso, era mi hermanita y no iba a dejar que nadie le pusiese las manos encima, menos un humano que no conozca

-Ah por favor Marshall, ya tengo 1000 años y se cuidarme sola- sus chillidos eran igual cuando éramos pequeños, nostalgia eso sentía

-Está bien Marceline, pero si te hace algo lo voy a matar- rasqué su cabeza despeinándola aun mas

-Jaja detente hermano, y dime ¿Cómo esta mamá?- típica pregunta, desde el divorcio no se habían visto ni n segundo, y Marcí siempre creyó que todo fue por su culpa

-Está bien, cando hablamos me dice lo mucho que te extraña y a papá, bueno quizá no tanto a papá pero lo extraña

-Me da gusto oír eso, papá dijo que no se perdería la boda por nada

-Mamá tampoco- sonreímos, en décadas esos no se hablaban y la boda seria la ocasión perfecta para hacer las paces y volver a ser una familia feliz de nuevo, bueno eso pensábamos nosotros

-Ya llegó el novio todos a sus puestos-Fiona decía desde el escenario, Marcí tomo su lugar junto a un niñito humano muy parecido a Fiona, hay cosas en este mundo que uno no puede explicar

Habían muchos invitados tanto príncipes como princesas, la Reina Helada también estaba invitada pero lloraba diciendo cosas como "mi dulce príncipe se casa" o "tengo que evitarlo pero se ve tan guapo" y esas cosas, me dieron una señal y empecé a tocar una guitarra eléctrica una canción típicas de las bodas, el príncipe entró y nos saludó a todos subiéndose al escenario

-Gracias mis reales súbditos, primero quiero agradecerles a todos su presencia en esto que podría ser la más importante ceremonia dada en todos los tiempos- el típico discurso principesco, me aburría pero intentaba no demostrarlo-Creo que es momento de dar comienzo a la ceremonia presentando, como es la costumbre, a mi padrino de bodas, Marshall Lee el vampiro acércate por favor- quedé totalmente mudo, era su padrino nunca nos considerábamos mejores amigos pero al parecer así lo era para él, eso me dio regocijo y felicidad, realmente me consideraba su amigo

-Gracias rosadito

-De nada chupasangre- nos miramos desafiantes por un segundo pero así éramos, amigos, desde el fondo podía ver a mis padres casi llorar de la emoción, patético pero tierno.

La ceremonia paso totalmente tranquila y emocional para muchos, que lloraban a cantaros como mi madre, Marceline y varias princesa, una vez dado el acepto y de yo haber pasado los anillos todos se emocionaron tirando arroz y pétalos de flores de muchos colores, Fiona había pensado en todo y estaba saliendo perfectamente, la velada era estupenda hasta juraría que mis padres se besaron en una de las esquinas del salón real, en la cena de bodas me paré en el escenario a decir unas palabras con mi copa de vino tinto para dar el brindis, era mi oportunidad

-Buenas noches dulce reino de AAA y OOO, solo quería dedicarles unas cuantas palabras al rosado novio Gumball- varias risas se escucharon al fondo- Primero que nada, gracias por darme el honor de ser tu padrino de bodas y me hubiese gustado que me lo dijeras antes para poder tener un discurso más preparado que uno improvisado como este- se reía como diciéndome lo siento mientras se rascaba la nuca-Bueno ya no importa, solo voy a decirles que sean felices juntos todo lo que les queda de vida, pues hasta donde sé solo o y mi familia viviremos para siempre- varias carcajadas y risas se escuchaban desde el salón-Por los dulces novios- y levanté mi copa

-¡Por los dulces novios!- me secundaron todos dando un sorbo de champean y dando aplausos

-Disculpen la interrupción pero quiero hacer otro aviso- se quedaron viéndome un rato sin entender- Fiona la humana ¿puedes subir, por favor?- ella subió al escenario como diciendo que estaba haciendo, seguro cambié su cronograma y eso la molestaba-Quería decirte que desde hace tiempo, cuando te conocí me pareciste una persona inquieta, inmadura y encantadora, desde que te conozco llenaste mi vida vacía con muchos colores y sonidos, desde que te conozco mi corazón volvió a latir- juraría que escuchaba a varias chicas llorar, en especial a mi mamá, estaba mirando a m dulce novia que tenia las lagrimas a punto de salir-Fiona la humana…¿me harías el honor de casarte con migo?- palabras mágicas parecían ya que de sus ojos las lagrimas salían sin parar, sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y emoción, su sonrisa me daba más razones para continuar, me había arrodillado y de mi bolsillo saqué una pequeña caja color carmín cuando lo abrí todas las princesas quedaron mudas al ver el anillo de diamantes con colores azules y rojos, maravillosamente perfectos para mi querida princesa

-Dios Marshall… es tan… Claro que quiero, quiero ser tu esposa- se abalanzó hacia a mi dándome un hermoso beso en mis labios, nos abrazamos mientras todos aplaudían y gritaban

La fiesta había terminado hace mucho rato, los recién casados habían salido de luna de miel dejándome con Fiona a cargo del castillo, Mentita había terminado de limpiar el salón pero mi futura esposa estaba parada en medio del salón observando el trono

-¿Qué sucede amor?- le dije un poco preocupado

-La verdad… pienso como serían las cosas si hubiese estado con Gumball- eso me dolió, juraría que escuche mi corazón romperse-Aun así… eso hubiese sido un gran error, no seriamos felices y todo se volvería un caos- al escuchar eso el dolor se alivió y mi corazón volvió a armarse mientras daba un suspiro-Me alegra que estés a mi lado Marshall, me haces sentir completa y feliz, de verdad te amo- nos besamos dulcemente, pero no duró mucho, de tiernos pasamos a un beso mas y mas apasionado

La cargué hasta la habitación que no habían dado, ella quedó parada en la puerta cerrándola, la acorralé contra esta haciendo que dieran un dulce suspiro comencé a besarla con toda la pasión que había guardado desde que la conocí, acariciando cuidadosamente su cintura, ya varios años habían pasado y su figura estaba más formada recordar hizo que perdiera aun más el control, los besos cada vez eran más cortos ya que nos quedábamos sin aire, la acorrale aun mas contra la puerta intentando acortar cada centímetro que nos separaba, quería sentirla cada vez más y más

Tomé una de sus piernas y la levanté hasta mi cintura sintiendo su intimidad rozar con la mía a trabes de mi traje y su ropa interior, lanzamos un gemido unánime al tener ese placentero contacto, por lo visto no era el único que gozaba de más este rato, así que quise pasar a lo siguiente me separé solo unos centímetro de ella para deshacerme de mi chaqueta y la corbata

-¿Te gusta lo que ves heroína?- susurre en su oído haciendo que se estremeciera y respirara hondo, no me respondió y no me importaba solo quería sentirla más, hacerla mía de una vez por todas

Sin previo aviso la tomé cuidadosamente de las nalgas haciendo que ahogara un gemido entre los besos que le proporcionaba y la deposité cuidadosamente en la cama de sabanas color carmín, no dejaba de besarla y masajear su cintura y trasero, era un contacto totalmente placentero, no quitamos los zapatos, y la tome de las muñecas, una posición dominante que me favorecía bastante, la miré unos segundos a sus ojos pero ella me evitó dejándome paso a la tersa y pálida piel de su cuello, lo besé haciendo que volviese a estremecerse me gustaba hacer eso, subía y bajaba besando dejando marcas en ese bellísimo cuellos que me daba ganas de morder, pero no ahora, no aun

-Mírame por favor- le supliqué como susurro, quería que viese lo que había hecho de mi, y así lo hizo, me miro fijamente azul contra rojo, una batalla que no me importaba perder, volvimos a besarnos con mucha pasión, esta vez metí mi lengua en su boca batallando contra la suya, mis manos subían lentamente hasta toparme con sus pechos los cuales acaricié suavemente, dejando que ella ahogara miles de gemidos en mi boca, la ropa ya molestaba así que proponía a deshacerme de la de ella, pero antes de hacer algo ella sacó de entre sus pechos su espada, sacó su hoja cortando mi camisa por la mitad, valla se ponía fiera mi heroína así que no me quedé atrás y rasgué su vestido en dos partes, me mataría después pero que importa, estaba en ropa interior para mi deleite, solo para mi, relamí mis labios antes de besarla en el cuello nuevamente, solo que esta vez no me detuve allí continúe bajando más y más hasta llegar al sostén, prácticamente lo rasgué dejando al descubierto sus bien formados pechos, me perdí un rato en ellos cuando se tapó cruzando sus manos sobre ellos

-S-son pequeños- su rubor me volvía loco quería violarla pero tuve que resistir

-Son totalmente perfectos para mí- tomé sus manos y las separé dejando a la vista sus bellos pechos con una mano acaricié el derecho mientras que al izquierdo besaba y lamía para mi deleite, los gemidos que le provocaba esas caricias me hizo continuar y morder la punta de sus coronas con mis colmillos teniendo cuidado de no lastimarla, ella gemía cada vez más fuerte lo que hacía que perdiera el control, bajé mi mano derecha hasta su entrepierna acariciándolo sobre la tela de sus bragas , ante el contacto se arqueó dándome más oportunidad de besar y lamer sus pechos, era toda una delicia, no podía soportarlo más y desgarré sus bragas sintiendo aquel calor y humedad que desprendía, mirarla totalmente desnuda hizo que la poca razón se fuera al carajo

-No puedo mas - le dije de manera seductora, poniéndola nerviosa-Prometo que te gustara mi princesa- acaricié uno de sus pecho con algo de brusquedad y con la otra acariciaba su intimidad ella no podía dejar de gemir y gritar mi nombre, introduje uno de mis dedos dentro de ella, solo atino a gritar mi nombre desenfrenadamente mientras lo movía por todos lados, estaba caliente y húmeda era perfecta pero quería hacerla sufrir un rato más así que introduje otro de mis dedos moviéndolos desenfrenadamente, se notaba que no podía más hasta que sus paredes se cerraron sobre mis dedos haciéndola llegar al orgasmo, un maravilloso orgasmo

-Voy a hacerte mía- le susurré sacando mi miembro de mis pantalones frotándolo contra su intimidad, ella solo gimió con fuerza abrió sus piernas para yo pudiese pasar, la besé sabiendo lo que iba a sentir, y sin más la penetré, ella lanzó un gritito e intentaba contener las lágrimas pero fue inútil la besaba intentando aliviar el dolor -L-lo siento amor, no quería lastimarte-Me disculpaba y me quedé quieto por unos instantes hasta que ella comenzó a mover sus caderas en busca de fricción, dentro de ella era cálido y placentero, me sentía en el mismísimo cielo y comencé a moverme provocando varios suspiros y gemidos de parte de ambos-Por dios… esto e-es tan grandioso…me s-siento en el cielo- decía entre gemidos y suspiros

-M-más…M-Marshall más…- esas palabras me volvían loco, cada embestida hacia que me sintiera tan bien, tan placentero nunca había sentido algo igual era mágico, cada embestida hacia que nos acercáramos más al cielo juntos, la tomé de los brazos y la voltee y continúe penetrándola salvajemente ella solo gritaba mi nombre y gemía a todo pulmón me sentía tan grandioso no quería parar, no quería detenerme quería llenarla de mi esencia y dejar claro que era solo mía, ni siquiera el Príncipe Flama podría entrometerse ya, sentía como mi miembro empezaba a palpitar, estaba por llegar en manos de Fiona la humana, sentía sus paredes abrazar mi miembro provocando un orgasmo casi al mismo tiempo sentía como me derramaba dentro de ella un cosquilleo tan exquisito me dominó por completo cayendo sobre ella con la respiración agitada

-Te amo Marshall- su vos era angelical, se había volteado para verme a los ojos, de nuevo azul y rojo batallaban pero no mi importaba perderme en esos azules profundos

-Te amo Fiona- nos besamos con cariño y cansancio, la tomé entre mis brazos abrazándola con fuerza, ella correspondió al instante, nuestras pieles sudadas haciendo contacto, nuestras respiraciones intentando calmarse

-Marshall…

-Dime…

-Tu corazón late con fuerza- tenía razón, estaba latiendo tomé una de sus manos y la posicioné en mi pecho haciendo que sintiera mi alocado pulso

-Solo tú lo puedes hacer latir… solo tú me haces sentir vivo- sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas y me abrazó con mucha fuerza, le correspondí y así de apoco fuimos cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, sin duda ella estaba hecha solo y únicamente para mi, y este día y ninguno de los otros voy a olvidar….

* * *

><p><strong>NYAAAAA QUE TAL QUEDÓ?<strong>

**MANDEN SUS MENSAJITOS QUE POR ESO SON LA UNICA RAZON POR LA CUAL SIGO ESCRIBIENDO **

**TTwTT**

**SI.. ACLARO QUE EN MI HISTORIA MARCELINE Y MARSHALL LEE SON HERMANOS, SUS PADRES DIVORCIADOS PERO AUN SE AMAN, MARCI SALE CON FINN ETC ETC OTRO DIA SUBIRE ESA HISTORIA POR EL MOMENTO ME DESPIDO**

**ATTE: ASAKURA, MIKI-CHAN =^w^=**


	8. Desesperacion y derrota

Ya habían pasado un par de horas y estaba por levantarme pero había algo que no me dejaba y eso era la hermosa vista que tenia a un lado, hablaba de mi hermosa humana que dormitaba a mi lado con el cabello todo hecho un desastre, acaricie su rostro y coloqué uno de esos mechones color oro detrás de su oreja provocando que se despertara

—Buenos días— me dijo con una muy dulce sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y su alma, era sumamente perfecta incluso para mí

—Buenos días dulzura, ¿dormiste bien? — una pregunta tonta, pero quería saber que había soñado o si solo soñaba con migo (si lo sé soy muy egoísta)

—Bastante bien después de darme cuenta que nada de esto en un sueño, y realmente estas con migo- lo que pensaba, demasiado dulce, tierno y cariñoso para mí, no pude ocultar mi sangrado nasal esta vez provocando risitas de parte de ella— Tranquilo deja que te ayude— se levantó con una camisa puesta y fue al baño, por poco y quedo anémico por la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo nasalmente

—Lamento manchar tus manos con mi sangre— como siempre disculpándome

—No es nada amor, con agua sale— otra de sus sonrisas tan hermosas, si no me mataba el sol esta chica lo haría desangrándome hasta morir

Cuando nos levantamos de la cama Mentita entró dándole instrucciones a Fiona para llevar el castillo hasta que volviera el príncipe chicle, todo un fiasco yo no entendía como llevar mi casa y quería que llevara al reino entro de AAA pero hice una promesa y si algo ha de hacer Marshall Lee el rey de los vampiros es cumplir promesas

—Marshall ¿estás bien? — la voz de Fiona me sacó de mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta que estaba mi cara chocando contra el techo del palacio real, y si era de caramelo muy rico

—Ejem... si estoy bien solo distraído

— ¿Por qué estás enfermo? ¿Quieres a la enfermera?

—N-no estoy bien en serio— me acerqué lo más cuidadoso posible y la abrasé delicadamente, como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana a punto de romperse- No te preocupes por mí dulzura, estoy bien

— ¿Me lo juras? — su carita de preocupación ya me estaba asustando

—Te lo juro, es una promesa real para mi princesa— tomé su mano derecha donde estaba el anillo que le regale y le di un tierno beso poniendo mi mano derecha en el pecho donde debería estar mi corazón

—Te amo Marshall

—Y yo a ti dulzura— nos besamos de manera tierna, y cuando nos separamos Mentita volvió a entrar con más recados, el día va a ser bastante largo

Ese fue el mes más largo de todos mis 1600 años, no pensaba que Gumball se aburría tanto observando a la dulce gente, acudiendo a reuniones reales aburridas, proclamar decretos reales y todo eso, ahora voy a ver al hombre chicle con un poco más de respeto y lástima, de la noche a la mañana apareció el gran Rey Gumball junto a bellísima a su esposa, por favor noten el toque de sarcasmo, pasaron directo a saludarnos y llegaron con una cantidad reconocible de dulce gente

— ¿Como les fue chupa-sangre? — me habló su "real majestad" dándome una palmada en el hombro en señal de amistad y respeto ignorando completamente el apodo que me daba

—Aburrido, creo que me di cuenta por que necesitas que Fiona te protegiera— lo miré con algo de comprensión provocando una cara de berrinche de parte del hombre chicle, lo golpeé ligeramente en el hombro como muestra de mistad y paz, si paz que sentía gracias a mi gran heroína

— Ella te ama… no lo arruines esta vez… o ya verás

—No te preocupes… lo que menos quiero es hacerle daño… ella es…

— ¿Especial? — conocía esa voz, no había duda era Ashley con el rostro colorado de la furia, el cabello alborotado, su ropa algo rasgada y quemada y en el borde de sus ojos lágrimas a punto de caer por la impotencia

— ¿Ashley qué haces aquí? Creí que nos habíamos encargado de ti— le conteste con un deje de odio y rencor mirándola directo a los ojos, la observé detenidamente ya que aún tenía su varita mágica y podía hacer lo que fuese; odio, rencor y despecho observaba en su mirada contra mí y claro la mía le era indiferente

— ¡¿Porque lo haces Marshy?! — (gomen no se me ocurría nada más interesante n_n')

— ¡Deja de llamarme así maldita! — odiaba ese sobrenombre que me había puesto durante nuestra relación, la odiaba por lo que me hizo y la odiaba por lo que le obligó a hacer Fiona (si recuerdan el capitulo pero con Marceline) eso llenaba mis venas de furia y desdén

—Si no eres mío… ¡DE NADIE SERÁS! MAGICUS ASHLICUS ENAMORATUS MUERTORUS— Lanzó su hechizo haciendo que todo a mi alrededor empezara a desintegrarse, eso hizo que Fiona de asustara y me abrazara con terror

— ¿¡Marshall que sucede, que pasa!? — había miedo en su voz provocando que se me helara hasta los huesos

—Fiona mi amor… pase lo que pase te voy a amar con toda mi inmortalidad… nunca dudes de eso— yo también tenía miedo, pero quise tranquilizarla y abrazarla con fuerza y cariño, se desintegraba todo hasta Gumball desapareció, se acercaba cada vez más a nosotros provocando que el terror y la euforia subieran más y más, miré a Fiona directo a sus bellos ojos color cielo tranquilizándola sus lágrimas del miedo no tardaron en salir, sujete su barbilla y la besé con tanto cariño y calma

—Lo siento… pero… debes vivir— le susurré directo al oído provocando que se estremeciera

— ¿M-Marshall… que…?— no la dejé terminar de hablar, cada vez estábamos más cerca de esa desintegración pero yo al ser vampiro no me pasaría nada, pero a ella… moriría al saber que le pasó algo y no hice nada…

¿Por qué lo hice?.. Por amor

¿Fuiste violento?... un poco y me arrepiento

¿Qué deseabas más?... verla eternamente con migo

Sin pensarlo más con un deje de violencia abrí mi boca y con todas mis fuerzas mordí el cuello de Fiona, para convertirla en un vampiro inmortal… sobre todo inmortal, de parte de ella solo recibí un gemido audible de dolor pero como tapaba su boca fue acallado poco a poco, sabía que se ahogaba con su sangre, sabía que estaba horrorizada por lo que le hice pero era la única alternativa, succioné toda la sangre que pude hasta que quedé satisfecho, la miré unos segundos, estaba medio muerta y lo sabía pero tenía la cura

—Rápido… bebe…-— con mis uñas afiladas corte un poco el musculo de mi cuello provocando que aquel elixir carmesí brotara como quisiese, ella acercó sus labios y al primer contacto enloqueció probando y lamiendo todo aquello que brotaba de mi cuello-N… no te detengas- me exaltaba ese contacto tan sádico, no podía evitarlo pero para mí era demasiado sensual

—Ahh… aahhh…— la escuchaba gemir, eso quería decir que la transformación ya estaba comenzando pero para mi desgracia quedaba muy poco tiempo; mis ojos se nublaron y mi respiración se cortaba a cada momento besé a Fiona en los labios la cual correspondió automáticamente y me desmayé sin saber que sería de los dos…

Sin saber… que le pasaría a mi amada…

Mis ojos me pesaban, ¿Cuánto tiempo me la pasé inconsciente?, no lo sabía pero el dolor era inimaginable; cuando reaccioné por completo me di cuenta que estaba en una cama, era de color rojo con una sábana blanca que cubría mi cuerpo delicadamente.

— ¿Dónde estoy? — era un lugar extrañamente familiar, de hecho, creo que una vez estuve aquí en mi infancia, esa dulce infancia que termino a los 12 años en aquella guerra tan cruel que dio fin a la raza humana; es cómico, 1600 años que no recordaba ese suceso y ahora me propuse a recordar era trágico y doloroso pero lo hacía, recordaba.

— ¿hola?... ¿hay alguien aquí? — ninguna respuesta, el lugar era un bosque de color blanco con varias rosas y otras flores de color rojo, era una vista realmente hermosa y encantadora como mi queridísima futura esposa, no me percate que al seguir caminando embelesado por el paisaje y la visión de mi amante llegue a un pequeño puente rojo como los que hay en Japón, atravesaba un claro, demasiado claro, el agua parecía un espejo podía verme tan claramente y no llevaba mi ropa habitual, traía puesto una camisa blanca, unos pantalones rojos y zapatos negros, me veía elegante y no se para que.

Cruce el puente y me percaté que habían marcas de pasos en el suelo, al aspirar reconocí el aroma de Fiona, recordé todo y un impulso de adrenalina provocó que corriera hacia donde estaban esas pisadas, sudaba frio temía por lo que le hubiese pasado, quería disculparme por ser tan bruto al morderle el cuello, continué corriendo sin detenerme y con la respiración agitada tanto que parecía que el oxigeno no pasaba a mis pulmones.

Mientras más avanzaba al centro del bosque mi mente más en blanco se ponía, fui bajando la velocidad hasta que me detuve por completo

— ¿Hola, donde estoy? — preguntaba al aire, nadie me respondía entonces pensé que si continuaba caminando hacia adelante encontraría a alguien para ayudarme, llegue al centro del bosque donde había un árbol más grande que todos los demás, estaba hecho de diamante y rubí el sol le daba en la copa alumbrando a todos lados, era fantástico

—Qué bonito…— escuche decir al otro lado del árbol

— ¿Hola?... estoy perdido, necesito ayuda— fue lo primero que apunte a decir, si tenía miedo por donde estaba pero al escuchar a alguien me tranquilicé un poco

—Hola, ¿hace cuanto que estas allí? — era una chica muy bonita, creo que tendría entre 15 o 18 años, tenía el cabello suelto junto a una vincha con orejas de conejo, era esbelta y de altura me llegaba al mentón, su cabello era rubio y sus ojos azul cielo, era hermosa y muy atractiva pero algo en ella me parecía familiar

—No lo recuerdo, venía de aquella dirección y me perdí, no sé qué hago aquí— le conteste algo asustado, ella me era extrañamente familiar pero a la vez desconocida como si mi mente se hubiese vaciado y mis memorias borrado

—Ah… no ha problema, mucho gusto soy Fiona, la humana— me extendió su mano la cual apreté con delicadeza y con una sonrisa cálida

—Mucho gusto, pero… sinceramente no recuerdo mi nombre— rasqué mi nuca un poco sonrojado por la pena

—Tranquilo, a ver… pon tu mano aquí— tomó nuevamente la mano posándolo en el árbol provocando un resplandor mágico, me asustó un poco porque lo hizo de manera repentina— mmm… tu nombre es Marshall Lee Habader, el Rey de los vampiros— me sorprendí lo que me dijo, ¿yo?, ¿un rey?, me daba gracia, nunca había pensado en ser rey o algo por el estilo me era algo totalmente ridículo

— Jajaja esto es gracioso, ya en serio— la mire con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos causadas por la risa

— Amm… eso es cierto, lo dice el Gran Árbol, y él nunca miente— su expresión de fastidio se hizo notar en su carita de ángel, esa chica realmente era atractiva, su aroma y cuerpo me eran embriagadores pero aún no la recordaba y eso me estaba irritando

— L…lo siento, no quise ofenderte… lo es que… no se la razón o circunstancia pero… me eres familiar y a la vez… una desconocida— sentía mis mejillas arder, no sé por qué me puse nervioso, sudaba, temblaba y daba pena… mucha pena

—No te preocupes… todos los que llegan aquí olvidan todo de su vida pasada

— ¿Vida pasada?

—Si... este lugar lo llaman "el posar del fantasma" — esto ya era extraño, primero me encuentro en un extraño lugar, y ahora me entero que estoy un lugar para fantasmas, nada puede salir mal ahora

—Eso quiere decir…

—Si… estas muerto, pero hay algo que no hiciste y terminaste aquí… algo que no te deja descansar en paz

Me sorprendí cuando dijo eso, creo que por el shock me desmayé y desperté en una cueva debajo del Gran Árbol, pesar de que era una cueva era un lugar cálido y acogedor no entendía perfectamente lo que hacía allí eh intentaba no volverme loco. Me levanté y busqué mis zapatos, bajo la cama, en el armario y nada, no me gustaba estar descalzo pero que podía hacer, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos que, cuando choqué con el techo, lancé un grito de terror provocando que la chica esa… amm… ¡Fiona! Entrara corriendo a la habitación con un delantal de cocina puesto; estaba totalmente paralizado del susto, la escuchaba gritar mi nombre pero no me encontraba

—E…estoy aquí… arriba…

— ¿Cómo que arrib….?— ella también quedó perpleja al verme flotando en el techo

—N-no puedo bajar… ¡Esto no me gusta! — empecé a gritar y hacer berrinche, no me gustaba estar golpeando mi cabeza todo el día en el techo

—T-tranquilo… veremos que hacer— su voz me calmó un poco haciendo que casi callera de lleno al suelo, continuaba flotando, pero ahora solo a unos pocos centímetros del suelo así era mejor

—Creo que ya lo controlo— estiraba mis brazos haciendo como un pájaro para mantener el equilibrio e intentar impulsarme hacia adelante, varias veces me golpee la cabeza y partes de mi cuerpo intentando controlarlo completamente

—Hey Marshall… ¿Vienes a desayunar? — estaba con mi pecho hacia el suelo, cuando levanté la vista miré más allá de lo que debería— ¡PERVERTIDO! — Y lanzó una fuerte cachetada hacia mi rostro provocando una tajada en mis labios, la sangre no tardó en salir y cuando la lamí para limpiarme mi cuerpo dejó de responderme…


	9. Al recordarte

Estaba enredado entre las raíces del Gran Árbol que aprisionaba mis brazos y piernas con fuerza, me dolía pero no tanto como lo que estaba por hacer…

No entiendo la razón pero cuando probé la sangre que caía de mis labios provocó que mi cuerpo reaccionara y pidiera más y más… me abalancé contra Fiona… estaba por hacerle daño… y eso me genera un odio por ser como soy…. A ella no le importó dijo que era normal ya que era un vampiro… pero a mí sí me importó… iba a hacerle daño… ¿porqué no lo entiende?... No quiero lastimarla… pero estaba por hacerlo de no ser que me atraparon estas raíces y me dejaron sujetado a la cama….

—Lo siento… de verdad…

—Ya te lo dije… es normal, eres un vampiro y bebes sangre…— ella no lo entendía…

Si le hiciese daño…

No me lo perdonaría nunca…

Ella es…

Es…

No sé cómo explicarlo… me explicó que no tengo pulso porque soy un vampiro, mi cuerpo está muerto pero conservo mi alma en el… o algo así… pero cuando me acerco a ella… algo en mi pecho se pone cálido, me dan ganas de abrazarla, besarla, amarla de verdad… por eso no quiero hacerle ningún daño… ella es perfecta….

—Marshall cálmate… ten te ayudará bastante…— El Gran Árbol me soltó al cabo de unas 2 horas, me senté en medio de la cama y ella cerca de la orilla, en sus manos había una bandeja con un desayuno para ambos, lo dejó en la cama y abrió el cajón izquierdo que estaba cerca de la cama sacando un termo plateado y lo lanzó hacia mi provocando que casi lo tirara al suelo y se burlara de mí

— ¿Qué es esto?

—Ábrelo, es algo que de verdad te ayudará— Me sonrió de manera tan dulce, me perdí unos momentos en su rostro, en sus bellísimos ojos color cielo que me hacían volar…. Literalmente

—G...gracias— abrí el termo desviando mi mirada a un lugar del colchón que me pareció interesante en ese momento, cuando sentí el olor de aquel liquido que había en su interior, volví a perder la cabeza

—Marshall…Marshall... despierta Marshall Lee… — me sentía algo satisfecho por haber bebido la sangre que había en el termo, al terminar de beber solo me quedé acostado en el colchón con mi boca y parte de mi camisa y manos manchados, respiraba pausado y calmado, cuando abrí mis ojos los de ellas irradiaban preocupación

—Jejeje… me siento algo mejor— no explicaba por qué, pero mi voz se escuchaba un poco más ronca, mantenía mis ojos entreabiertos y miraba a Fiona de otra manera, ya no miraba sus ojos, ahora miraba todo su cuerpo, desde sus largas piernas hasta la comisura de sus labios, me parecían sumamente exquisito

—Jejeje me preocupaste, vamos que se enfría en desayuno, comamos— su voz ahora me parecía sensual y provocador, haciendo que varios choques eléctricos recorrieran todo mi cuerpo

—Gracias por el desayuno— le dije con voz ronca y provocadora sin entender por qué, pero me regocijé en mi interior al ver como se enrojecían sus bellísimas mejillas

—D...de nada... f...fue un placer — cuando salió para la cocina mi cuerpo se calentó de más y algo entre mis piernas estaba molestándome, al parecer la sangre no solo sacia mi sed

Después de limpiar un poco salimos a explorar el bosque, ya no encontrábamos en camino por donde había llegado y varios árboles crecieron de más cerrando las salidas de ese pequeño claro. Revisamos por todos lados y no encontramos salida entre los frondosos árboles, tampoco por arriba, estaban tan alto que antes de llegar a la copa de uno la falta de oxigeno hacia que me desmayara y cayera al suelo, me paso unas 4 veces

—Ya deja de intentar, te harás más daño o te mataras de una sola vez— ella me decía mientras me limpiaba un poco de tierra y sangre de mi mano derecha, no me dolía pero el olor a esa mezcla me daba repugnancia

—Pero tenemos que salir… de una manera u otra— hablaba con un aire arrogante, tenía que actuar así para que no notara lo que pasaba por mi cuerpo culpa del suyo

—Lo sé pero… ahora hay que descansar, ya se hizo de noche vamos adentro— me tomo suavemente la mano y me llevo a la cueva

Me quite la camiseta y la tiré no sé donde, me dolía el cuerpo y la cabeza así que me propondría dormir para apaciguar el dolor hasta que escuche como Fiona se bañaba. Mi mente me la jugó muy buena esta vez con imágenes candentes de ambos, ese tipo de cosas hace que me sangre la nariz y eso paso… mierda

—Marshall ¿Estás bien? Escuche algo

—Tranquila, no pasa nada— mentira…

Estaba parado frente puerta del baño… escuchando… oliendo… imaginando… cada célula de mi ser me jugaba en contra y no impuse resistencia… con suma delicadeza abrí la puerta y me introduje en el baño, Fiona se estaba duchando y el vidrio estaba empañado a medias cubriendo lo que realmente quería ver… me acerqué poco a poco para que no se percatara de mi presencia hasta estar cerca, cuando abrí la puerta de la ducha ella se volteo de manera violenta cubriéndose lo más que podía con sus manos, cerré de nuevo la puerta y la mire directo a los ojos

—No puedo más… te necesito… te deseo…— mi voz estaba más ronca que nunca y observaba como se estremecía ante mis palabras aumentando el deseo en mi cuerpo

Me acerqué decidido y la tomé de las muñecas aprisionándola contra la pared, ella quiso resistirse pero mi fuerza era mayor quedó doblegada ante mis deseos, sonreí un poco y la besé con mucha lujuria y pasión, el agua caliente daba un excelente ambiente y en mis pantalones ya se notaba. Mientras la besaba tomé una de sus piernas y la subí hasta mi cintura haciendo que nuestras intimidades rozaran ahogando un gemido de parte de ella en mi boca, solo tenía mis pantalones y baje un poco el cierre para tener más libertad, masajeaba todo su cuerpo, era tan suave que no pude resistirme acariciaba con mucho fervor sus adorables pechos haciéndola gemir en mi boca con fuerza, tomé su otra pierna y la sostuve con fuerza contra la pared; todo sin dejar de besarla. Ya no podía más, empezaba a dolerme así que pase a lo siguiente, baje un poco mis pantalones y mis bóxers dejando mi miembro ya despierto cerca de su intimidad, ella solo gimió con fuerza al sentir la punta de mi virilidad contra su parte más sensible, se sentía tan bien que pensé que me encontraba en las mismísimas puertas del cielo, con algo de fuerza empecé a empujar hacia su interior dando lugar a una grito lleno de placer, como era de esperarse no era virgen, y eso me dolió en el orgullo pero hacerla sentir bien era mi nueva meta, empuje hasta llegar a su fondo, grito de placer y eso me agradaba demás, empecé a moverme dentro y fuera de ella, era sumamente exquisito, no podía parar la embestía con tal fuerza que me sorprendía que estuviese completa aún, continuaba embistiéndola parecía que estuve una eternidad, nuestras respiraciones agitadas su cuerpo sumiso ante el mío, ya estaba llegando el final sentía mi miembro palpitar y sabia que ella llegaría también, me acerqué a su oído y quise susurrarle algo, pero la falta de aire me lo impidió; Fiona se aferró con fuerza de mi cuello gritando y gimiendo, sentía como sus paredes me apretaban confirmando que llegaba el final, eso provocó que me derramará en su interior

— ¡MARSALL! — escucharla gritar mi nombre llenaba mi corazón de algo tan cálido, logrando que escaparan lágrimas de felicidad de mis ojos sin temor a que ella las viera…me sentía pleno… completo… en paz…

Me sentía… vivo…

Fiona estaba totalmente agotada que casi al instante se quedó dormida, la cargué en mis brazos, la sequé con una toalla y la coloqué con mucha delicadeza en la cama cubriéndola casi por completo, se veía totalmente adorable. Busqué ente los roperos algo de ropa y solo encontré otra camisa blanca y unos pantalones negros elegantes, tomé otra toalla y me di una gran y necesaria ducha, después de vestirme fui directamente a acostarme junto a ella, la mire unos segundos más y quede profundamente dormido con su bello rostro tatuado en mi mente…


End file.
